


Quote inspired shorts

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Short stories inspire by quotes I find on the internet.





	1. Chapter 1

"A year ago, everything was different. I wouldn't have pictured myself like this. And now that I look back I have realised that a year can do a lot to a person."  
  
A year. A whole year has passed since Wierdmagedon has ended.  
  
Most of the towns folk already have forgotten about it. Others don't want to remember. My own twin sister talks about it as if it was just another game of pretending. My uncles are rarely in one place for longer than a week and our parents just don't have time to take care of two teenagers so they send us to Oregon, again.  
  
And all I can think about is how boring this place is. Now that everyone knows about all the supernatural beings living in the forest and does their best to hide them from outsiders. It's boring to not feel this impending doom coming. It's boring to know that no triangular demons will pop up in my dreams.  
  
A year ago everything was different.  
  
Society of the Blind Eye was a thing. Nobody believed in my stories of gnomes and manataurs. Now it's nothing. It's the everyday life of this town. Back then, before the world almost ended Gravity Falls was fun. And I would never picture myself like this. Sitting in the forest staring at stone remains of guy I was so afraid of. The guy who made this place boring.  
  
Yes, Bill. If not for you I would still have fun running around the forest looking for all supernatural beings living in the forest. I wouldn't be sitting here wondered what was the reason behind your personality. Why you came to our dimension.  
  
"So boring..." I whine lying down. Your shadow covers my face.  
  
A year ago I would never miss you. I look back and I realise how much a year can do to a person. How much it can change. And I think how boring my life will be... Wondering if there is a way to bring you back, even if just for five minutes of entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

_And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you._  
\- The Chaos Of Stars  
  
He forgot how many lives he's ruined. How many dimensions he'd conquered. How many have knelt before him?  
  
He forgot how many times he fell in love, over and over again with the same soul. It wasn't always the same face. Not even race. But something in this brilliant soul called out to him.  
  
He vaguely remembers how at the start he wanted it to kneel before him like all the others. Like he wanted to break it. To extinguish it's light.  
Later he became fascinated with how it never gave up. How he could never corrupt it.  
  
He loved how it seemed to be the only thing he couldn't destroy. And left it alone for some time. It was both long and not.  
  
It was long enough for him to almost forget about it. But not long enough to lose his fascination.  
  
Pine Tree... They were always special. Always closer than other zodiacs. They were never boring.  
  
HE was even more special. Mason 'Dipper' Pines. He was a special one among special ones.A true curio.  
  
One look and he instantly remembered this light he could never dim. How many shooting stars fell? He doesn't remember but never has Pine Tree fell under his hands.  
  
"You'll never know how special you are." Bill murmured watching the boy laugh with his sister. 'How come other souls are always so different yet you stay almost the same?' he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

_"No words can heal the wounds."_  
  
"I'm sorry," the man in yellow jacket says. He's looking right into hateful brown eyes. And he knows it isn't enough. He knows that thousand 'I'm sorry's' won't grant him forgiveness from that one person.  
Others might have forgiven him. Accepted that he's changed. Eight years is a long time. But not long enough to grant him forgiveness.  
  
"What are you expecting?" the brown eyed man asks. He still remembers the puppet show. The near end of the world. And he's not yet ready to forgive. He doubts he'll ever be. "That I'll say it's okay?"  
There is still night when he can't sleep. When he wakes up in panic and calls his twin sister to make sure she's okay, that it was all just a dream.  
   
And the demon knows it. But he still tries. And that's what counts. He's trying to earn his forgiveness. He helps with the nightmares. He's there to stop him from being shouted at by his sister. But he's still not forgiven. One he hurt isn't ready to forgive him and may never be.  
  
But it's okay. Words might not be enough to heal those scars. But a long time and trying just might someday grant him the forgiveness he seeks. One day, but not today.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I am actually_ extremely grateful _that some things didn't work out the way I once wanted them to."_  
  
He wanted the world. He used to want everyone to kneel before him and see him as their God. To fear him and respect him. To fear that he might one day get bored of their pathetic world and rip it to shreds. To know that their lives were his to do as he pleased on a whim.  
  
But now sitting under a tree watching Pine Tree read he was grateful it didn't wok like this. He's happy that he got stopped.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Dipper asked seeing the demon smirk.  
  
"Nothing," he said and lied down. "I just kind of like the way everything turned out." Dipper just moved to lie on his stomach and said that he likes it too."I am actually extremely grateful that some things didn't work out the way I once wanted them to." He wanted the world. He used to want everyone to kneel before him and see him as their God. To fear him and respect him. To fear that he might one day get bored of their pathetic world and rip it to shreds. To know that their lives were his to do as he pleased on a whim. But now sitting under a tree watching Pine Tree read he was grateful it didn't wok like this. He's happy that he got stopped. "What are you smiling about?" Dipper asked seeing the demon smirk. "Nothing," he said and lied down. "I just kind of like the way everything turned out." Dipper just moved to lie on his stomach and said that he likes it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don’t know me until you stayed up till 4am with me."  
> ―via Quotes 'nd Notes

Will wondered why Miss send him away so easily. It wasn't that she was bored as he thought at first until he remembered that meat sacks need to sleep. Seeing him the boy just told him to not be a bother.

After some four or five hours of reading a book from his personal collection the demon got bored and started floating around the room looking for something to entertain himself with. 'Humans are so boring' he thought looking at teen still working an something by his desk. It was 2am.

The demon was pretty sure humans were supposed to sleep at this time. Not that he cared, especially when he found how to amuse himself.

Taking back his seat in an armchair in the corner he slowly floated pillows behind Dipper. The game was to levitate as many objects as possible without the other noticing. Of course, if he would turn around he'd be hit by a pillow and Will would have a laugh what was kind of the goal of the game. 

It took over an hour of Will carefully moving pillows, books and smaller pieces of furniture and other things he found to have Dipper turn to him. It was almost 4am. "What are you doing?" Gleeful asked glaring between the flying objects and Will leisurely lying on the armchair.

"Nothing~" Will hum smacking Dipper's face with a pillow. "Just bored, don't you meat sacks have to sleep sometime? If I'm correct right now is a time when most meat sacks sleep. That is unless they plan something nasty." he explained setting everything back where it was before he started his game and starting to float himself.

"And why would I plan something like this?" Dipper asked fully turning to face the demon.

Will smiled widely. "It would take me hours to list every single thing so let's stick to the biggest ones, okay? Like your dear sister~"

Dipper jumped a little, eyes going an inch wider for a second. Will's smile widened seeing the reaction. Even if it was too fast for a human to see it was nothing for him to see every little detail. "What about her?"

"You're jealous." Will simply said. "You just can't stand her being better. You never could," Will continue landing on his feet and coming closer. "And let's add her signing a deal with me, but let's mention it isn't a deal and..."

"Wait, she doesn't have a contract with you?" Dipper asked. "And since when you're so confident and smart?"

"Deal has to be two sided. And as for the second question... I always get bored or pretending around this time of the day," Will added smiling widely, "Anyway, how about a deal? I help you with your revenge and you'll help me with one small thing someday?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes most nearest and dearest of yours will not be able to understand you as some random stranger will. The empathy and sympathy do not run in the blood."  
> \- Ay. En. Writes

 

Being sent away to be the Mindscape Empire to marry its emperor- Bill Cipher, was never something Dipper Pines would have expected or wanted. Unlike in the Kingdom, in the Empire mages were a common occurrence what made sending Dipper, who had magical talent there make a perfect sense. This talent was also the reason why his sister inherited the throne of the Kingdom of Gravity Falls and why he wasn't particularly social or had many topics to talk about with his family.

Even knowing that is was for good of his country he was still slightly angry. He had no idea at who or what. It just felt like they wanted to get rid of him especially with how he was sent there pretty much alone if not count his temporary escort and one of the grand uncles. And even those have left as soon as he got locked in this unnecessarily fancy room with a color palate that made him want to vomit. Who thought gold and blue mix well together?

"Dipper Pines?" he suddenly heard soft, melodic voice. Turning around he saw a tall blonde man with electric blue eyes fixed entirely on Dipper who felt like his whole existence was being judged. "Yes?" he said a bit lost at sudden attention after three days of just getting him meals delivered.

"Splendid. I'm Bill, the emperor of this and that. Let's skip the boring formalities," the emperor smiled sitting next to Dipper. "So what have you been doing since coming to my glorious country?"

"Not much," Dipper said for a moment forgetting about proper behaviour, "you majesty," he added remembering who he was talking to.

Bill just laughed and lied down. "No need for honorifics, we're engaged, right?" he said running his finger's along Dipper's back. "So, what does not much include?"

"Reading," Dipper admitted.

"You've been her for three days and you haven't left the palace?" Bill instantly sat up. "That's crazy, I would go mad if I had to sit in one room for this whole time."

Dipper looked at him as if he was crazy. "I don't think it's a good idea. Me leaving this room."

"Why? Because of your magic is unstable? I used to be told my whole personality is unstable and did it stop me from sneaking out? No!" Bill was standing in a second, "Too bad we are far past age or status of being able to sneak out, but I can still give you a tour, far more official one bust still a tour."

Dipper was shocked by how lively Bill was. He once saw him pass verdicts with a bored expression and perfect calmness. "No need, I'm fine staying here and reading."

Bill just shrugged. "Just tell me if you ever want to go on the tour. So, what are you reading, dear?" he asked sitting far too close.

"Just a book," Dipper said trying to hide it. He doubted Bill would be interested in his book of magic, being the most powerful mage in the world and all.

"Interesting~" Bill hummed, "Care to tell me who wrote this tome?" he asked leaning even closer if possible.

"No one, it's just a book," Dipper said trying to close the book but Bill snatched it away from him.

"C'mon, Pine Tree. I always enjoyed a good read, just humour me and tell me the author. Who knows, maybe I have more of this Lil' geniuses works."

"I don't think so,"

"And why is that? I have a lot of books."

"You wouldn't understand, no one ever did."

"Try me~"

"I wrote it."

"No only pretty but also smart, huh? Looks like I've more with this marriage than I thought I did."

Dipper just blushed as Bil slowly read trough his notes sometimes asking a question. No one has ever even tried to understand his theories and there was this guy who he just met who showed far more interest than his own twin sister ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A physical attraction is common. A mental connection is rare.  
> ―via Quotes 'nd Notes

When asked what he saw in Dipper, Bill said that it was his mind. For Mabel, is wasn't an answer.

"I know my brother is smart and all but there's no way someone with your looks would like him based on just this," she argued as demon's human form floated among myriad of books. They were in his high-rise apartment.

"My body is made to reflect my mind, too bad humans don't work like this, just think how rare true beauty would be," he hummed sending some books to shelves.

"There still has to be something you like in how he looks."

"I love how he looks, but not just based on looks alone. For me his face just reflects his soul," Bill shrugged "It's just the way my kind works."

"Works? Bill, I know you are a demon but every living being bases attraction on physical appearance," Mabel continued complaining. Who thought to let her study biology and psychology at the same time was a good idea? Not Bill.

"Technically I don't live. Not in the way life on Earth lives anyway," Bill countered "We're beings of pure energy, just souls and there's nothing else we can find attractive in one another."

Mabel just glared at him. "I know you call yourself a being of pure energy and all but..."

"You're overthinking it Shooting Star~"

"But if you are supposed to be omniscient why are you collecting all those books?"

"I like the idea of books and unlike Pine Tree, I don't have to sleep," Bill shrugged, "Actually he's probably only human beings I can tolerate for extended periods of time."

"What about me?"

"Shooting Star, I think people who can keep up with you are fewer than those with attractive minds."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You look like a heartbreak wrapped up in a smile, and I have never wanted a disaster in my life so badly.  
> ―via Quotes 'nd Notes

Whare do you go when no bar wants to sell you booze Or listen that your liver is made of steel and your sister who was completely dependant on you for the last twenty-eight of your twenty-eight year's long life leaves with a magician? To Asylum, not literally but to a club named like this. Get shit faced and go back home after terrible covers sung by drunk patrons become unbearable. Of course, from time to time, there was someone with nice voice and face to fit it. But those were mostly women and he had no interest in those. None what so ever.

But there was one guy who had voice and face better than any girl Dipper has ever seen. Bill Cipher. But he wasn't perfect. Why? The guy was off of his rocker and let's not forget to mention that no one really knew what he was doing, but something was telling Dipper that he was a bad idea. Even thinking about him seemed like a bad idea.

He seemed like someone who would build him up from this ruin he was now and make him crumble even more that he has ever crumbled. He was a heartbreak wrapped up in a smile, and Dipper never wanted a disaster to happen in his life as badly as now.


End file.
